Mass Effect 3: Salvation
by Vitali
Summary: Once again, against all odds, Commander Shepard has managed to survive impossible odds. Though at what cost, and what does the future look like for both her and the galaxy? An interpretation of the ending  red , and a continuation after.
1. Extraction

**Author's Note:** This story will be my interpretation of the endings as they are and beyond. While some things will be changed, I will still try to work with what I have. I want to try and create an alternate ending that not only expands upon everything, but also gets to each member of the Normandy as well as addressing the 'what now' of Shepard's survival. Some small notes, my Shepard is female and comes from a Colonist/Ruthless background. While all major decisions have mostly been paragon from the first game into the third, she tends to be a little impatient and renegade-ish in attitude. Though, not to the point where she's punching reporters. I will try to update this as quickly as I can as life permits. Please leave feedback, criticisms, and most of all, suggestions. I apologize for any typos or the like. Also, please note before you read and I upset people who have idfferent views of me, I'm treating the red ending as not destroying all synthetics, mainly because I am of the mind that Shepard could not possibly survive without hers. So, in my mind, if she remains in tact, there's no reason the geth do not as well. And as a short **disclaimer**, I claim ownership of none of the characters or the universe. They are the property of Bioware.

**Mass Effect 3: Salvation**  
><em>Chapter One: <em>_Extraction_

"_The Citadel's flowering!_" a voice called over the comms, broadcasting to all the ships that lined in defense to protect the structure from the reapers. Turian, quarian, human- all different ships of many different races held the line, lying in wait for the full gaze of the reaper force to turn on them. Many, if not all of them, knew that this could very well be their final stand and final moments in this life.

"_Release the shuttles! Get to the Citadel and get survivors! We don't know what will happen when we fire this thing. Grab as many people as you can hold!_"

There was a series of flares following the order as each ship that could send out rescue teams launched their shuttles to descent to the wings of the Citadel. Among them was Lieutenant Steven Cortez, who managed to escape Earth in one piece. An act of generous fate, all things considered. As he descended towards the Presidium, he reflected on his final conversation with Shepard and smiled sadly to himself. Truthfully, he wished he would find her first, untouched, and unharmed. However, he knew that was very unlikely.

Cortez was one of dozens that hit the Presidium first, and panicked citizens wasted no time in coming out of hiding to flood the shuttles. It was a nightmare. There was no way they could carry thirteen million people to safety, and it pained the Lieutenant to even think of. When he landed, almost immediately the sounds of shouting, screaming and banging echoed in the shuttle. People of every race cried out in desperation, ready to rush inside to escape to an uncertain safety. A quiet sigh escaped from Cortez's lips as he stood up from his seat and moved to open the shuttle door. As he predicted, people began fighting to get inside, and in order to try and bring some form of control to the situation, he yelled in a commanding voice he'd never thought he had in him, "Hold on! I cannot possibly shuttle all of you, and if we fill the shuttle too much, we may as well all rot here together! "

Things calmed, but only slightly. Cortez continued, "Not everyone is going to make it out alive. I'm asking you all to be honorable. We all may very well die in the next few minutes and now is not the time for selfishness. Please, I'm asking you to help each other."

It was in that moment, a krogan of all species, turned from the front of the door and proceeded to shove as many people away as he could. Beady eyes then locked onto a human female. She was small, very young, and looked extremely battered. Worry was wrought all over her face as she met his gaze. But there was no hostile action, only an extended hand. The krogan forced a smile, saying softly, "Well, come on. Can't wait here forever." As she took his hand, he bent over and lifted her up, then turned to place her next to Cortez who smiled absently as he watched. Following this act of pure selflessness, other men and women of all the other races began to do the same, helping others onto the shuttle until it filled. The crowd stepped back, waving and saluting sadly the shuttle as its door closed.

Cortez reclaimed his seat, firing up the engines as he lifted from the ground. Several shuttles had already left before him, and some still remained behind as they gathered more citizens. As the shuttle began its exit of the Presidium, a large explosion came from the direction of the tower and the Crucible in the distance began to hum violently. It seemed to be charging. _Shepard_, Cortez thought to himself. The shuttle pilot glanced behind him at the people who were now panicking at the explosion and the noise before looking back out the window. Faced with a choice, Cortez closed his eyes and made his decision internally. The shuttle turned and began to fly towards the tower where remains of the initial explosion loomed in the distance.

"Where are we going?" a woman cried out as people poured into the cockpit to stare out.

"Are you crazy?" another person called out. "We'll all die if we don't leave!"

"Turn around!"

Cortez didn't respond. He continued on his course, ignoring the words of his passengers, and shrugging off their physical assertions. The Crucible began to light up by the time they were near their destination, and the noise it made was nearly deafening. The screaming of the people in the shuttle did not help the situation either. Upon finding the source of the explosion, all that could be seen was a large, bright beam, deactivated contraption, and a giant hole where another may have been. In front of the decimated one, a motionless body lay. Cortez landed the shuttle and pushed past the people as he made way for the door.

"Who is that?"

"Someone's down there!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

Cortez ignored them as he jumped from the shuttle and sprinted towards the body. The sight was almost too much for him. It was her, lying on her stomach covered in melted armor and severe burns. When Cortez knelt down to lift the Commander's motionless, barely breathing body, he was surprised when he was not the only one who helped lift the body. His eyes met with a turian and after only a small moment, he smiled, but not out of happiness for the situation. Rather it was out of bittersweet gratitude for people all rallying to help. Almost the whole ship had exited and together, they all escorted Shepard's body to the shuttle.

Cortez wiped the wetness from his face as he sat back at the helm, and lifted the shuttle from the ground. But it was at that moment that a large, red beam then shot from the Crucible. The people in the shuttle let out a startled scream in unison and Cortez then realized they would not be able to make it back to the fleet. Their only option would be to head back to Earth. Without hesitation, he began to fly towards the planet, hoping they could make it there safely through the ongoing battle happening around them.

Then suddenly, after they had made it to the planet, they experienced some severe turbulence as an unknown energy caused the pilot to lose control of the Kodiak and carried him to the surface in a much more chaotic manner. As he tried to regain control, he realized it would be useless and looked to his right to the still unconscious body of his Commander and friend. Turning in his seat, he took her burned hand in his own. He let out a small choke as his hand was taken by that of the turian he met gazes when they found Shepard. The whole of the passengers began to take the hands of each other, near everyone in tears as they prepared for their time to come.

The UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle collided with the ground, and Cortez gave the Commander's hand a squeeze as he body braced for what was to come.

* * *

><p>There was only pain, and she could feel the hard stone jutting into her body from all around her. She had not regained full consciousness, and still felt like she was in limbo. Was she dead? Commander Elise Shepard's mind and body were two different being at that point, slowly reach out to connect with one another as her brain began to try and comprehend everything. When she could finally remember what was happening, her eyes snapped open…<p>

… and she inhaled a sharp breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Well, there it is. I hope you'll stick with it to see what happens next. As I said before, feel free to criticize, suggest, or speak your mind. Stay tuned for the next installment.


	2. Victory

**AN:** Well, after thinking real long about it. I honestly just cannot for the life of me come up with a believable scenario for the Normandy to have picked up the entire crew. I hope I don't upset by changing this bit of the ending. But perhaps it will help to understand my perspective. Judging from the fact your squad was supposed to be with you in the beginning and die, I think it was a generous gesture for them to keep everyone else alive, I just don't know if it was well thought out. I imagine it more like Virmire where everyone split up and fought the good fight. Everything I tried to write that stayed 100% true to it seemed very contrived, honestly.

**Mass Effect 3: Salvation  
><strong>_Chapter 2: Victory_

Liara T'Soni had been behind Shepard as the Hammer squad raced towards the transporter. However, Harbinger loomed over it, taking out people with every shot he took. Part of the asari so desperately wanted to tackle Shepard away and hide until it was over, but she knew this would be the only way. Alongside her ran Javik, determined as always, not even seeming phased by the whole situation.

However, they were both stopped by one of Harbinger's beams. Not from a direct hit, however, a rather large boulder ended up knocking them both off course, and not pleasantly. Liara landed away from the Prothean, the rock resting on top of her. She knew bones were broken, but she couldn't let that stop her. Pressing her hands against the heavy rock, and glowed with biotics as she tries to pull herself free, but she couldn't do it alone. But suddenly, the rock lifted and flew to the side and a hand seized her arm.

"Can you walk, asari?" Javik asked as he pulled her to her feet. She couldn't stand long before she collapsed on him, the whole right side of her body numb with pain. She couldn't even tell what exactly was hurting. She cried out as she grabbed a handful of his armor in attempt to steady herself. Javik let out a quiet grunt and looked around. They could not stay long. Those creatures were still all over. "We have to move."

"No, we have to help Shepard. We have a mission-"

"You cannot even walk, asari," he protested. Liara, however, was having none of it.

"I said I'd give my life to this cause, and I intend to hold to that!" she snapped.

"There is a difference between sacrificing yourself and throwing your life away! What good to the Commander are you dead?"

She pushed herself away from him and promptly fell to the hard ground, a cry of pain escaping her lips. Javik did not help her up. Rather, he looked down at her with that cold, stoic gaze. The both looked towards the transporter where a large wave of husks headed their way. Javik wasted no time bending over to pick the asari up, but not before she mustered up enough energy to place a singularity between them and the husks.

They ran for what felt like forever, and the numbing sensation of the pain was wearing and it was beginning to feel just like it was: excruciating. Then off in the distance, they heard fighting. The sound of firing guns never felt so pleasant to Liara before. "Keep it up!" a familiar voice commanded, followed by the large bang of a powerful sniper rifle. "Their numbers are weakening!" Liara smiled through her pain as they ran up to Garrus who was taking cover behind a tall wall of wreckage, only ducking out to fire a shot into the head of one of the reaper creatures.

"Turian," Javik called out as he sat Liara behind the wall. As Garrus retreated behind the wall at the last shot, he looked over at the two of them. The relief lasted only a split second before it became worry.

"Where is Shepard?" he asked as he gripped tightly at his rifle. "You all should be on the Citadel, you-"

"The Commander is there," the Prothean stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Liara frowned in confusion as she looked up at him. How did he know that? Did he see? "What?" she asked in a desperate breath.

"The Commander and one other were the only two that made-"

Garrus cut Javik off, pressing his fingers to his comm as his listened. After a moment, he looked at both of them with wide eyes.

"The Citadel opened."

* * *

><p>It was beginning to seem hopeless to Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, but she would fight until she was dead. Alongside her was EDI who seemed to be in multiple places at once with all of her decoys. Tali frequently had to double check which one was actually her. Off in the distance a reaper stood, unmovable as it decimated groups of people with little effort. Though, Tali, EDI, and the many soldiers along them did not give up. They mowed down the creatures that tried to reach them, and shot at the reaper in between waves. Tali wondered if it even felt their attacks.<p>

"Tali'Zorah," EDI then said as she ran to crouch beside the quarian.

"What is it, EDI?" she responded as she bobbed out of cover to release a few shots from her SMG at a cannibal.

"There are reports the Crucible has been fired." Tali blinked from behind her mask then looked back out at the reaper. She felt her chest tighten up. Nothing happened! The reaper was still there, firing its deadly beams and taking out full squads of soldiers.

"That can't be right!" she called out as he stood to fire a few more shots at the reaper. "It's still here!"

"It is correct according to the reports. Each one-"

And then it happened. A huge explosion engulfed the area around the reaper and the air became red. The giant being seemed to overload as red sparks danced all around it before falling to the ground in a large crash. The soldiers around Tali stared, both dumbfounded by the sight and completely taken off guard. But it was not long before a loud cry came from all the races around them in victory, and Tali joined in their celebration. She turned to smile at EDI, but the AI's body had collapsed to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Remember, we gotta find survivors. Take 'em back to the bases to get better!" Vega called out to his fellow men and women who pulled apart the ground looking for other fellow soldiers in the aftermath. James was pumped and was ready to have a strong, well deserved drink. His smiled only widened when he saw the Lieutenant-Commander off in the distance, helping a small group pull apart a crashed shuttle.<p>

"'Ey, Borracha!" he called out as he jogged over towards her.

Ashley Williams spun around, giving Vega a look as he addressed her by her unendorsed nickname. She smiled softly as she walked over to him and held out a hand. "James," she said with a nod. The large soldier didn't take her hand, however. Rather, he took her arm and pulled her into a large embrace. It may have been nice if the both of them weren't in full suits of armor. His warm disposition faltered a bit as he spoke to her in a quieted voice.

"The Commander," he whispered. "Have you heard any word yet?" Ashley shook her head.

"Not yet. There were reports of an Alliance shuttle crash no too far from here. I told them to bring me a mako," she said as she looked past James with a nod. "And speaking of." Ashley gave a half salute to the driver who waved from the window as the mako rolled up behind James. She then looked back to him and raised her brows. "Coming?"

The ride didn't take long before they found the smoking remains of one of the Alliance Kodiaks. There seemed to be no signs of life, looking out the window at the wreckage. James was sure there would be no survivors. And he highly doubted the Commander would be there. He exited the vehicle after Ashley did, but ended up stopping dead in his tracks when he thought he heard a voice. It didn't say anything, just seemed to groan incomprehensible mutterings.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

"I did. I think someone's alive," Ashley said before running towards the wreckage. "Oh God!" she cried out just before James caught up behind her. He looked down at the body in total shock.

"Shepard!"


	3. Life

**AN:** The next chapter is out. Not really much to say. I hadn't planned the direction of this chapter to turn out like this until I got to read the stuff Gib managed to dig up. Thank you for your continued support. I smile every time my email notifies me of a new review, favorite, or alert.

**Mass Effect 3: Salvation**  
><em>Chapter 3: Life<em>

Liara T'Soni had been reduced to moving around in the confines of a chair. Her right leg had been shattered and her ribs had sustained significant damage. No one got out of there unscratched. Not even Javik whom she learned carried her with his own significant damage to his person. While he tended to always be harsh with her, she found herself constantly gravitating back for more. It was a nice feeling knowing someone who wasn't scared to be honest. Now here they were, sitting side by side with the rest of the crew in some rundown building the Alliance used as a med center. In the next room rested Commander Shepard, unconscious and under the care of Dr. Chakwas. But right now, most everyone's attention was on Joker, who had been taking the situation hard.

"So what does that all mean?" Joker asked as he rubbed at his scalp from under his hat. He didn't show it, but Liara knew he was in a bad place. After all, who wouldn't be?

"Well," Tali said as she fidgeted with a rock between her fingers. "Whatever happened attacked reaper technology. The geth and EDI had, well, reaper technology in them."

"I get that," Joker said as he shifted in his chair. Tali looked at him.

"So whatever of that technology they were based off of is gone," she said quietly.

"What? So she's some VI again, now?"

Liara tuned out of the conversation, her mind resting elsewhere. She placed a hand on her stomach, and glanced across the room at the door that led to Shepard's room. Ashley said she was barely conscious when they found her, and on the ride to a base, she had lost all consciousness. Ever since, she'd been asleep in that room. Though, at least she was under the care of a doctor Liara trusted. That Shepard was even alive was enough to thank the goddess for. She was worried, though, that it wouldn't be a long life.

However, she was pulled from her thoughts when Javik reached out to touch her arm. At first she thought it was an act of sympathy, but when she looked at him, she realized he was only reading her. _Of course he would_, she thought to herself. Asking would require listening. When he withdrew his hand, he was giving her another one of his disapproving stares.

"Does the Commander know?" he asked, and not quietly. The question caught the attention of Garrus who leaned against the wall behind him. Liara swore to herself as she lifted a hand to rub at her face.

"Know what?" the turian asked. And when he asked, Ashley looked over at them. This was getting ridiculous.

"What's going on?" she asked. Liara shook her head.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on," she breathed, giving Javik a 'say-another-word-and-I'll-kill-you' stare. His expression didn't change. He didn't even seem to be acknowledging anyone else in the room. Yet, here they sat, the entire crew's attention now on both him and Liara. The asari had no intention of answering his question, and having everyone focused on her was nothing short of uncomfortable. So, with a heavy sigh, she directed her chair to Shepard's room. At least it would be quiet in there.

* * *

><p>Painful wouldn't even begin to describe the sensation that washed over the Commanders body as her consciousness slowly crept back. Her brain seemed to be aware, but she could not even open her eyes, even though all her willpower was focused on just that one task. In fact, nothing she tried to make her body do seemed to happen. Luckily, the focused effort took her attention away from her tight, burning skin and aching bones and muscles. She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was alive… somewhere. Where exactly would be a mystery to solve. If she could only open her eyes.<p>

After many failed attempts at trying to move, she finally gave up and tried to relax instead. In was in that moment she began to hear something. What it was, she wasn't sure, but it sounded like it was approaching her. Immediately, her heart rate began to speed it. She had no idea what it could be. What if it was a husk? No, it didn't sound like one. Once again, she tried to force her eyes open or even tried to reach out to feel what was approaching her. Nothing. In the midst of her pure and utter building frustration, she instead tried to scream out.

It was in that moment she saw a distorted face, and in the familiar childlike voice, a whisper in her ear, "_Was it the right choice?_"

And then her eyes opened suddenly, and she was then looking up at the highly surprised face of a certain close asari. Lira took a couple seconds to process the abruptly awake Shepard before she lifted a hand to cover her mouth with a stifled exclamation, "Shepard!" Her blue eyes began to water and happy tears overtook her cheeks. She looked beaten, her face bruised and her eyes full of evidence that she had probably been worrying the whole time the Commander was unconscious. However long that was. Shepard wanted to reach up to her, wanted to speak, but she lacked the strength and her throat felt so dry that it might crack if she spoke.

"Commander!" the familiar voice of Dr. Chakwas echoed as the older woman rushed over to the side of the cot where Shepard lay. In one hand she held a bottle with a straw. She placed it in the Commander's mouth, and Shepard was relieved to drink the water contained in it.

After a few seconds, Shepard then tried to speak. "Liara," was all she managed to get out, and it was barely more than a hoarse whisper at that. The asari laughed softly despite her tears, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm here, Shepard. I'm here," she said as she reached out to place a hand on the Commander's shoulder. The contact, however, made Shepard flinch in slight discomfort and it was then that the smile instantly disappeared from Liara's face. Both she and Dr. Chakwas exchanged looks before the doctor stepped away from the bed.

"I'll go get everyone," she said with a soft smile as she moved towards the door. Shepard took the brief moment of privacy to reach over to take one of Liara's hands in her own, and it was then she realized just how bad she looked. Her skin was discolored and severely burned, and her cybernetics glowed under the worse parts of it all. She could not have been out long, because it all looked fresh. She did not have long to reflect on it as the various gasps of 'Shepard!' and the relieve noises of her crew echoed in the room when they entered. Liara released her hand and backed her chair up a bit.

"I knew you'd pull through, Lola!" the loud, excited voice of James rang. Shepard gave him a look before smiling a bit.

"James," she managed out in a playfully mocking tone. He let out a laugh as he patted the cot beside her.

"Well, I guess this means you owe me a date at the bar," Garrus said as he walked up to Shepard, giving her one of his famous grins. "That is, if we can find one that is intact." Shepard let out a solitary silent laugh, ignoring the pain the sudden movement stirred in her chest.

"I owe her a drink anyway," Ashley then piped up as she came closer. "My turn to see her hung over."

"She saw you, too?" It was Tali who piped up then. The tree of them smiled softly as they looked back at Shepard.

"Well, I just want to say," Garrus began as he folded his arms across his chest, "I'm glad you're down here with us. I wasn't ready to see if turian and human heaven was the same."

Joker then limped up to the side of the cot, smiling down at the Commander. "I don't know how you did it, Commander, but only you redefine the term impossible. And I brought you a copy of Vaenia, in case you want to use your new free time practicing." The pilot grinned furiously as both Shepard and Liara gave him equally flat looks.

"If I weren't in this bed," Shepard started before smiling at him and taking the vid. She then looked around the room. Javik loomed silently in the corner, but someone was still missing. "… EDI," she breathed. Everyone then went silent, and looked between each other. Liara wheeled up back beside Shepard.

"Shepard," she began with a light frown. "EDI ... and the geth they all lost their personhood."

"What?"

"Whatever you did caused them to regress. While they may very well still be AI, they will have to go through the process of, well, evolving to where they were."

Shepard cast a glance at Joker who was focusing on something particularly interesting on the rundown wall. She did not press further. Mostly because she was too exhausted to analyze every consequence of it all. She did not want to think about it right now, and lucky for her, no one else in the room wanted to talk about it either. It was best to cherish the happier moments.

"I think we should give them some time together," Dr. Chakwas then said as she tried to herd everyone out. They exited the room after bidding farewell to Shepard, the room going silent with the sound of the door closing. Shepard looked up at Liara who then took her hand once more.

"Elise," she whispered with a soft smile.

"How bad is it?" the Commander asked in reference to her face. Liara shook her head.

"Don't worry about that now." The asari leaned over her lover, placing a very soft kiss upon her raw lips. "I have something to tell you."

Shepard regarded her with a frown. "What is it?"

"Remember when we melded before the battle?" she asked quietly as she guided Shepard's hand to her stomach. The Commander's eyes widened as she met the gaze of the asari. Her expression was blank when it all finally sunk it.

"Y-you're…"


End file.
